It is well-known to provide heating systems for the payload area of trunk-type vehicles. For example, heating the payload-bearing area of a dump truck also known as the dump truck body.
Typical systems merely divert the truck's exhaust into the dump truck body or underneath it to heat the body itself. The exhaust gas is not usually hot enough and loses too much heat before getting to the dump truck body to effectively heat the payload area. Uneven heating and freezing of the payload are usually the result. In addition, new motor vehicle emission laws are making it more difficult to use the prior art exhaust systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,711 to Vogelzang et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,935 to Dillingmah. Neither patent, however, discloses an independent, distinct and separate heating system for the payload area of a vehicle.